User talk:Fire writer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Beyblade Anime Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse ok ok o o himava da i will cross you now himava himava i am going to sleepSaumyajitmaity 09:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Look Just because your a spammer and I blocked you doesn't mean you can steal my pics. So get your own userboxes, as I can and will report you to Wiki staff. Its not cool. I’m There For you Tomorrow 03:33, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I will also be checking here to see if you copied articles from the main Beyblade Wiki and tell your users not to advertise. Its a breach in our policy... I’m There For you Tomorrow 12:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll make sure to do that. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat !Ok. himava himava you havent got the badge why you have told me lie himava we have made 50 pages we should celebrate now i am going to study give me the reply tomorrow. soory himava but i am going to city centre 2 for seeing a movie now you edit.Saumyajitmaity 04:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Huh? So you and your buddies Saumy and Himava are stealing our info on Beyblade and putting it here? No way, that's it. If you keep doing this I will report you to Wikia and have your Wiki deleted and yes, I do have the pwoer to do that. Keep this up, and you'll be in a world of pain so I suggest you remove all info you stole from us or face the consequences... User talk:EdBoy3 You, liar! YOU WANTED ME TO UN-BLOCK YOU, BUT YOU ARE COPYING BEYBLADE WIKIA'S STUFF. Get your game on! 17:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Better stop with this or i'll report this to Wikia's Central Community. Delete all the pages. Get your game on! 18:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No, You won't get the information from other site. You can't steal information. This wiki is TERMINATED. Get your game on! 18:09, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I won't be your friend and I won't unblock you either. Get your game on! 18:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) helo himava you are giving a picture so many times gives pictures for other pages also other wise we could not expand this wiki.Saumyajitmaity 09:33, June 8, 2011 (UTC)